Seto no Hanayome Episode 5 Season 3
by IketheCOOL
Summary: ( Now my summaries are like the preview of next episode at the end of the episode) Me, Lunar, Akeno and Kai are looking for the bottle! We end up quite in a pickle, what? Sun and Ranul comes along, Yahoo! Let's tight rope, BAD IDEA! Football fish can talk? WHERE'S THE STORE?


This ** is My Bride is a mermaid or also known as Seto no Hanayome. This never happened in the anime or the manga. Enjoy or not! **

**Episode 4 Season 3: The quest for the bottle!**

Nagasumi stood up.

" Well, let's go find it." Nagasumi suggested. He looked at Lunar and held his hand up to her. She got up with the help of Nagasumi.

" Thanks. Now let's go find that bottle!" Lunar said. Suddenly, a submarine came out of the shore. Kai came out of the submarine top. _What the hell is he doing up there?_

" I heard about the incident, I came to help! This is for the lovely woman, no the idiot boy." Kai explained.

" Yeah, whatever. HEY, DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN IDIOT?" Nagasumi asked.

" First, we shall search the underwater town of ' Subuki'" Kai directed. Lunar got in as Kai held the top.

" This doesn't change our rivalry, Nagasumi." Kai warned as Nagasumi was getting in.

" Yeah, okay. Whatever." Nagasumi replied as he jumped in. Kai jumped inside too and closed the top of the submarine.

" WAIT, WHY IS CHIMP HERE?" Nagasumi yelled.

" Oh, hey Nagasumi! Wherever my lord goes, Chimp must follow." Chimp replied as he kneeled down to Kai.

" Yes Chimp. We have to find that giant pearl worth millions of yen." Kai lied.

" We have to give it to the village. I'll even give you the reward, Chimp." Kai lied.

" Thank you, my lord." Chimp thanked.

Subuki

" Wait, Chimp will see us in our true forms. What are we going to do?" Lunar whispered to Kai.

" Don't worry, he'll think I'm just an ordinary orca and I went to the bathroom." Kai replied.

" WHAT THE HECK? YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME?" Lunar yelled.

" Fine. Chimp, go to the buffet room and eat whatever you want." Kai ordered.

" As you wish, my lord." Chimp said. He ran into the room. They heard A LOT of slurps and munches in there. You could see stains on the wall.

" Let's go then." A voice said. It was Akeno!

" I'll help you. Just because I'm bored.." Akeno lied blushing a little. She wanted to help them because she was her friends.

" I can't breathe underwater though. What am I going to do?" Nagasumi asked.

" You can wear a bubble that we mermaid's make." Lunar explained.

She got a cup full of water, then got a handful of water from the cup. She blew on it and it turned into a bubble! Lunar put it on Nagasumi's head, then it made him look as he was an astronaut.

" Whatever, at least it'll help him. How vexing." Akeno said while opening the top. They swam out and passed a lot of amazing animals. They even saw some...sharks.

" Amazing!" Nagasumi said while pointing to a shark. It was far away, about 2 feet away. It swam really fast toward Nagasumi.

" I'LL EAT ALL YOUR ORGANS NAGASUMI!?" Shark Fujishiro yelled. ( Everything he says is like a question )

" GAHHH! IT'S..IT'S..IT'S SHARK FUJISHIRO!" Nagasumi yelled as he started to panic.

Lunar blew her hand and then a bubble surrounded Nagasumi. It protected him from Fujishiro. He banged on the bubble several times, then he left.

" That was close! If it wasn't for this bubble, I would be shark food!" Nagasumi said as he started to back away. He popped the bubble and they moved on.

Soon, they arrived at a city surrounded by a bubble atmosphere. They got in by a gate in the front. There was a security in the town. He used a metal detector for mermaids and made them turn into to humans again.

The town looked like Saitama, but it had bigger buildings. Just think of it as New York. But with a brighter sky...

" This town is big.." Nagasumi said as he looked at the big buildings.

" Yes. To the humans, this is probably like Tokyo." Akeno informed.

" I used to go here every summer and go to the amusement park. It was really fun. I wonder if it's still here..." Lunar wondered as she looked at sky. She was going through her memories when she was there.

" There's a magic store right there!" Kai yelled as he pointed to a store called " Potions 4 Sale!"

"I should know. I grew up here until I was 8." Kai explained.

The store had black walls and the floor was gray. All the walls covered in shelves, which had potions on it. There were tables in the middle of the room that had potions that were 20, 40 or 80 percent off.

They walked into the store and saw the most wrinkly old short man ever. Kai nearly vomit of his looks.

" I see you still work here, .." Kai said while wiping his mouth with a handkerchief.

" EEEYEESSSSSS KUUUUAIAII MMOOOOOKEEEEWWWWAAARRRR!" Mr. Buttmelonstick yelled. Nagasumi put his hands over his hands to not laugh.

Lunar ran over to the shelves that had potions that started with the letter P. She searched all the bottles, but there was no " Personality together/apart" potion.

" Ugh! You don't have any ' Personality together/apart' potion do you?" Lunar asked.

" EEEENOOOOOOO... ME NOT THINK SOOOOOO" answered.

" Well -" Lunar said. Nagasumi laughed so loud.

" I'm sorry, please go on, Lunar.." Nagasumi said laughing. Kai slapped him in the face.

The other store," Drink it up!"

The store had yellow walls and a white floor. There was shelves with potions and tables on in the corners, which also provided potions. The owner was a 20-year old with brown hair. He was fat and had the biggest butt.

" Good afternoon, " Akeno said. Nagasumi was slapping himself to not laugh.

" Why are you hitting yourself?" Kai asked laughing. Nagasumi slapped him instead.

" Good afternooooooon Akeno! I'm doing fiiiiine, Akeno!" singed.

Lunar ran up to one of the shelves with only blue liquid. She looked at all the bottle names, but none of them were it.

" Did you break one of the bottles with your singing..?" Lunar asked while putting her hands on her hips.

" I think I diiiiiiid!" responded. Lunar sighed.

" Bye Mr. Fart-" Akeno said. Nagasumi interrupted by laughing again.

" Ah.. I'll be quiet..." Nagasumi apologized. Akeno hit him with the sword but it was in a bag.

" How vexing." Akeno said.

The other store called " HURRY UP AND DRINK IT!" (ROTFL)

The store had brown walls and a yellow floor.

" Hello !" Lunar greeted. Nagasumi punched himself to not laugh.

" HA! You really are stupid!" Kai laughed. Nagasumi punched Kai's face.

" GIVE ME MONEY OR GET OUT OF HERE YOU STUPID BITCH!" Mr. Stupid yelled.

" SHUT UP! STOP SCARING THE CUSTOMERS AWAY!" Lunar yelled. He as always was mean to the customers that came in because he wanted money.

" How vexing.." Akeno said annoyed. Lunar went up to the shelves with blue tops.

" Please be here..." Lunar whispered and prayed. Her eyes opened widely.

" I found it!" Lunar yelled out. They all went up to her.

" I found it! Finally! The bottle!" Lunar yelled.

" That's not the bottle we're looking for! That's lip gloss potion." Nagasumi corrected disappointed. They all sighed in disappointed and went away.

" You're useless aren't you Mr. Stupi-" Lunar said. Nagasumi interrupted the conversation by laughing.

" I'm so sorry... Forgive me.." Nagasumi apologized. Lunar kicked him in the face.

" You better stop this junk Nagasumi!" Lunar yelled.

Outside

" Man.. There wasn't a single store that had it..." Nagasumi said.

" I know, and this town is famous for its magic! When I was little, magic was everywhere! " Kai agreed.

" Maybe it's somewhere else.." Akeno said.

" We have to search all the towns in the ocean then?" Lunar asked. They were already tired from walking all over the town.

" No, we have to go the ancient store. The one with the most powerful potions ever.." Akeno replied. Kai's and Lunar's eyes opened widely.

" You mean in Coral Reef Street? There's no way we can arrive there!" Kai disagreed.

" We have to! Let's go already! I'll make the bubble!" Lunar said. Akeno stopped her from making the bubble.

" The bubble only lasts about 5 minutes. We have to swim for 20 minutes. There's no time for that!" Akeno said.

" What am I going to do then?" Nagasumi asked. Lunar had an idea. She went into one of the potion stores, and got a bottle. It said " Mermaid maker/stop"

" Drink this, and you'll turn it into a mermaid. When you drink it again, you'll turn back to normal." Lunar explained. He grabbed the bottle, and he drank it. They went into the ocean, and he turned into a mermaid!

" I have.. a blue fin!" Nagasumi said in surprise. He looked all over it. He could swim in the water, too.

" See? I told you!" Lunar said.

4 minutes later..

" I'm kind of getting used to this.." Nagasumi said as he looked at his fin.

" NAGASUMI!"A voice yelled out from behind. It was Sun!

" Sun? What are you doing here?" Nagasumi asked. Sun swam up to him and hugged him.

" Don't go out in the ocean without me!" Sun said. She was crying.

" Sorry, Sun. I didn't mean to scare you. I'll always take you." Nagasumi apologized. Sun looked at Nagasumi's tail.

" You have a mermaid tail now!" Sun said.

" Yeah, I'm able to breathe underwater, too. Well, for now." Nagasumi informed.

" NAGASUMI!" Ranul yelled. She pushed Sun and hugged him. Ranul had a yellow tail, too.

" Hey! That's my husband!" Sun yelled.

" Shut your trap! He's mine!" Ranul disagreed. Nagasumi put Ranul to the side. So he pushed her but it was gentle.

" Don't talk to my wife that way." Nagasumi said as he went over to Sun. They both held hands. He had a serious look in his eye. Ranul was jealous.

3 more minutes ( 7 minutes since they left)

" OH SHIT, THERE'S A MONSTER!" Kai yelled out.

" WHERE?" Nagasumi said as he looked around. Sun was holding Nagasumi's arm.

" HA! You really have to stop believing in them little kid!" Kai said.

" What did you say Kai?" Nagasumi asked as they pushed foreheads together.

" Are you picking a fight? Because I can beat you until you turn into a crisp!" Nagasumi said.

" Bring it on!" Kai dared. They fought in a cloud thing.

" Stop fighting! How vexing." Akeno demanded as she pushed the aside.

" It was his fault for being such a baby! Seriously, who believes in monsters anyways?" Kai asked as a giant monster walked behind him. Kai looked behind him slowly. Everybody was about a mile away from him already.

The monster had green skin and scales. It looked like a dragon, but fat.

" AHHHHH!" Kai screamed out loud. He swam so fast, that he caught up to them in 2 seconds. ( LOL I'm a copycat of Sword Art Online)

" What the hell is that?" Nagasumi asked in fear.

" That's one of the guardians of the store, they want nobody to come near it!" Akeno replied.

She took her sword out and cut one of the monster's finger off. The monster roared in anger and threw Akeno.

" AKENO!" Nagasumi yelled out. He went to go get her.

" Nagasumi! Wait!" Ranul yelled. ``

" I'll get him, Sun!" Kai said. He turned his mermaid form and got his phone out.

" I'M HERE MY LORD!" Chimp said.

" You're fast Chimp!" Kai said.

" The rocket you requested sir!" Chimp said as he jumped into the ocean.

" Nice costume, my lord." Chimp said.

" FIRE THAT ROBOT!" Kai lied. The sky had something twinkling, then a rocket came out the sky. It crashed into the ocean and hit the monster.

" I DID IT! DID YOU SEE THAT SU-" Kai asked. Sun wasn't there behind Kai. She went to go get Nagasumi.

" SUN, WAIT!" Kai yelled.

In the clouds, the monster was STILL standing.

" WHAT THE HELL?" Kai yelled.

" There's only one thing to do, RUN! Or maybe we could say swim." Ranul yelled. Kai, Ranul and Lunar swam away to get Akeno. The monster chased after them.

Far away

Akeno blinked a little, then her eyes finally opened. She saw Nagasumi and Sun in front of her. She was laying on the floor from the monster.

" Whe-Where am I?" Akeno asked.

" The monster hit you, so you landed here." Nagasumi replied.

" We were really worried about you, Akeno!" Sun said. Akeno sat up from the floor.

" AHHH!" A voice yelled out. Kai, Lunar and Ranul were swimming forward to them. They stopped in front of them, catching their breath.

" The monster...is...chasing..us!" Kai said. They heard a roar from the distance, the monster was still chasing them!

" AHHH!" They all screamed. Akeno tried to stand up, but her leg got injured.

" What? We have to go now!" Nagasumi said. The monster was 4 miles away.

" I can't, it's injured!" Akeno said. 3 miles away

" Whatever, I'll carry you." Nagasumi said. 2 miles away

Nagasumi held Akeno and she got on Nagasumi's back. 1 mile away

They swam as fast as they could.

6 minutes later. ( 13 minutes has passed since they traveled)

" WHEN IS HE/SHE GOING TO STOP?" Lunar yelled. There was a bridge to the other side of the ocean. Under the bridge, was a giant place where there was no ground.

" We have to cross it! But the bridge looks broken." Akeno said. Sun put part of her fin on the bridge, and it fell apart.

" HOW ARE WE GOING TO PASS NOW?" Lunar asked. The monster was a couple of miles behind them.

" We have to think quick!" Kai said.

" Can't you just go through there without falling?" Nagasumi asked.

" This place has an atmosphere. We turn into humans, too." Akeno replied.

" I GOT IT!" Nagasumi yelled. The rope from the bridge was still there and able to tie on their side on the ocean.

" We can tight rope across here!" Nagasumi said as he tied the rope to a nail.

" I'll go first. I have to hurry." Akeno said. She turned into a human. She flipped and went across the rope with her hands.

" I'll go now!" Kai said. He walked into the atmosphere and turned into a human. He walked on the rope but was only a few steps away from Akeno.

" I'll go then!" Lunar said. She walked behind Kai.

" I guess that's my que!" Ranul said. She went into the atmosphere and walked on the rope.

" I'm going Nagasumi." Sun said.

" Be careful Sun!" Nagasumi warned. Sun walked behind Ranul and they both glared at each other.

" RAAAGHHHHH!" The monster yelled.

" GAHH!" Nagasumi yelled. He ran to the rope and walked carefully on the rope. Akeno and Kai were already on the other side. Lunar was almost there.

" You can do it guys!" Akeno cheered.

" Hurry up guys!" Kai yelled.

Lunar just got on the other side. The monster was a few feet from Nagasumi.

" AHHH!" Nagasumi yelled. He ran up to Sun.

" Hi Sun! Could you hurry up a little, there's a monster behind us." Nagasumi asked.. She looked behind Nagasumi and saw the monster. She was so scared, that she jumped on Ranul's head and got to the other side.

" Now what?" Ranul asked. She looked behind Nagasumi, and ran to the other side.

The monster touched the rope which made the rope shake. Nagasumi almost fell off.

" Nagasumi!" Sun and Ranul yelled.

The monster shook the rope around like a toy. Nagasumi fell off the rope.

" NAGASUMI!" Sun yelled. She _was _going to fall and get him, but Akeno stopped her.

" AHHH!" Nagasumi yelled.

" NAGASUMI!" Sun yelled.

" SUN!" Nagasumi yelled. He fell into the cold darkness of the sea.

" Naga...sumi..." Sun said to herself. She cried and hugged Akeno.

" I'm sorry, Sun. You can't die, too.." Akeno said. She cried even more louder.

" Aw, you made her cry more, Akeno." Kai said.

" Shut up you jerk, were having a moment here. You don't care about Sun, do you?" Akeno said.

" Uh, yes, I do!" Kai replied.

" How vexing." Akeno said.

The darkness

" Uhh... what happened?" Nagasumi asked. He was lying on the floor and a football fish shone light for him.

" AH! WHAT THE HELL?" Nagasumi asked. He sat up and backed up from the fish.

" Don't worry, I won't hurt you!" Football fish said.

" Oh okay then- WAIT, YOU CAN TALK?" Nagasumi asked.

" Yeah, got a problem?" The football fish asked.

" No, not really. It's not normal for me." Nagasumi replied.

" Wait, aren't you that human that defeated Yoshi?" The fish asked.

" Yeah. I did it for my wife." Nagasumi replied as he looked up and the sky.

" IT'S REALLY YOU? NAGASUMI, IN THE FLESH? GUYS, COME OUT HERE! IT'S NAGASUMI!" The fish yelled.

5 fish came out of the darkness. One was a clown fish, the other was a horse mackerel, the 3rd was a silverfish, 4th was a puffer fish, and the other one was a goldfish.

" Wait, what's a goldfish doing in salt water-" Nagasumi asked.

" We fell in with you in this hole! The hole is the only part of the atmosphere that's made with salt water!" The football fish explained.

" Then what's a goldfish doing here-" Nagasumi asked.

" Details." The goldfish replied.

" How can I get out of here?" Nagasumi asked standing up. ( In mermaid form)

" There's no way out." The puffer fish answered. Nagasumi was white as snow.

" R-REALLY?" Nagasumi asked.

" Except that way." The silverfish replied as he pointed to the right.

" You scared me! Thanks anyways!" Nagasumi thanked.

" Call me Dave. He's Hank( Football fish) That's Jon( Silver fish) that's George(Puffer fish) AND THAT'S BOB!(GOLDFISH)" Dave said.

" Thanks!" Nagasumi yelled. He went into the darkness. He went back freezing.

" Is there another light?" Nagasumi asked. The football fish gave him a lantern.

" Thank you, again." Nagasumi said. He went out into the darkness.

The surface

" What are we going to do?" Sun asked.

" You can just forget about him and go out with me-" Kai suggested.

" NO! NAGASUMI IS IMPORTANT TO ME! HE'S MY HUSBAND! AND I LOVE HIM!" Sun disagreed. Kai was really shocked. Ranul felt bad for her though.

Sun went into the hole anyways.

" SUN! THAT'S SUICIDE!" Lunar yelled.

" She'll do anything for love, I guess."Ranul said. She jumped in too.

" I guess I have no other choice. Lunar agreed. She also jumped in.

" If Sun's going I'll go too!" Kai agreed. He jumped in.

" How vexing." Akeno said. She did a flip and jumped in.

Darkness

" I wonder if anyone's even around here." Nagasumi wondered. He heard screaming above him. Then somebody fell on him. It felt more and more heavier each second.

" I'M DYING HERE! YOU ALL ARE TOo.. Heavy..." Nagasumi yelled. Then it looked like he was dead.

" Nagasumi!" Sun yelled. She got off and everybody fell to the side.

" Are you okay Nagasumi?" Sun asked. He got up and stretched his arms out.

" Yeah, I think so. None of my bones are broken, for now." Nagasumi replied. Sun smiled, and a tear ran down her cheek. She hugged Nagasumi tightly.

" That kind of hurts Sun.." Nagasumi warned. She stopped and backed away from him.

" Are you guys okay?" Nagasumi asked as he looked behind Sun.

" I think so.." Lunar replied.

2 Minutes later..

" He just said to go forward, right?" Kai asked. They were already walking to the place that the fish said.

" Yeah. He said that there were some other creatures ahead. " Nagasumi replied.

" What kind?" Sun asked. She hugged Nagasumi's arm like a couple in a movie.

" Probably some dangerous ones, that like to eat MERMAIIIIIDDDSS!" Lunar replied as she scared Sun.

" Stop it Lunar. How vexing." Akeno said.

" I was wondering, what does 'vexing' mean?" Ranul asked.

" It means making somebody be annoyed, like Lunar is annoying." Kai replied. Lunar slapped Kai's face.

" I'm scared, Nagasumi.." Sun said.

" It's okay, there's nothing to be afraid of." Nagasumi said.

" HEY! DON'T ACT LIKE SOME COUPLE!" Ranul yelled. She pulled Nagasumi's other arm and pulled it to her side.

" He's MINE!" Sun disagreed. She pulled him to her side. They both pulled him until it actually hurt him.

" STOP IT! IT HURTS!" Nagasumi warned. Sun let go immediately. Ranul fell over.

" Sorry, Nagasumi.." Sun apologized.

" It's okay, you were just wanted to be with me, it cool.." Nagasumi said as he rubbed his arm.

They saw a store up ahead.

" There it is!" Nagasumi yelled. Lunar swam really fast into the store.

The store had gray walls with a white floor. It was full of potions, and everything else in the room was with potions, too. Lunar went and searched on one shelf, and found the bottle.

" I FOUND IT!" Lunar yelled as she held the bottle up in the air. Everybody else came into the store.

" Me and Ranul need to hold hands, and I need to drink it. " Lunar explained. Ranul held Lunar's hands, they looked at each other face-to-face.

" Bye sister, it was fun being with you." Ranul said.

" Me too, I'll miss saying I, and me." Lunar agreed.

" Our challenge between Nagasumi is next we meet." Ranul warned.

" I'll win for sure!" Sun predicted.

" Bye Nagasumi. I hope we can meet again!" Ranul said.

" Me too. Lunar drank the bottle, and Ranul disappeared into Lunar.

Outside the store

" That was quite an adventure." Kai said.

" Yeah, I actually- I CAN SAY I!" Lunar yelled. Lunar was very happy.

" Congratulations Lunar!" Nagasumi yelled. Suddenly, Nagasumi's fin disappeared. He was couldn't breathe. He put his hands over his neck and he struggled. Then, he fainted.

" NAGASUMI!"

**Man, this is the longest story I've ever made. Thanks for reading! Until next time!**


End file.
